Alien : Corporate Wars
by HoboPhobic
Summary: An Alien found on a remote mining planet stows away on a ship that is on its way to earth. Now the battle for the perfect weapon begins again. R R. Rated for violence mild language. Chapter 4 is here.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was cold inside the meat locker. It didn't matter to Allen though. Anything was better than the monster standing outside of the metal door of the meat locker. This monster slaughtered his entire crew. He had read the space dangers manual, he had known of previous encounters with the black menace. He and seven other crewmen were assigned to transport ore from the mining colony on the planet Fer'ror. It said in the book he read that the things have to come out of someone's chest. Well that didn't happen to anyone on board. So the thing must have come in on one of the truckloads of ore. He knew that the ship was 5 years out from earth. He needed to send a distress signal from the cockpit so that space marines on earth could destroy the thing. There was a problem he wouldn't survive for 5 years inside this meat locker; he needed to get to a hyper sleep chamber. The problem was he didn't have a plan, the thing was quicker than him, he couldn't outrun it. Also it was just standing there motionless, he could see its shadow under the door. He decided to wait until it moved.  
  
3 days later  
  
Allen was going insane; he hadn't eaten for 4 days. The monster hadn't moved in 3 whole days.  
  
"Damn you!" he yelled at the thing. "What are you waiting for!? Come in here and get me!".  
  
  
  
He waited until he couldn't even think straight. He lost track of how many hours had passed since he yelled at the creature. He had to do something if he waited any longer he would pass out. Franticly looking for some kind of weapon. He found a meat cleaver in one of the boxes, he though he could at least hurt the thing before he died. Carefully he moved to the door, he slipped the lock off and looked at the shadow projecting under the door. It still didn't move. He counted to 3 in his head and swung the door open.  
  
"Oh my God!" Allen yelled.  
  
It wasn't the creature that stood there waiting for him; it was the dead corpse of his friend Walker. His body was propped against a knocked over chair right in front of the door. That was the shadow that was under the door. Walkers head was missing and blood was spattered all over the walls of the crew's last stand, he of course had run into the locker. Fear and disgust shot all throughout his body. He almost threw up all over the floor. Fear took over his mind, he didn't care about the distress message or hyper sleep. The primal instinct took over, he turned an ran back into the meat locker. 'That thing set him up like that so I would see it! But is it really that smart?'. At least he was safe, that was his only comforting feeling. Then he heard a noise and it all hit him at once. Yes this thing was smart, yes it had set up Walkers corpse. While he was staring in shock the thing must have climbed in the locker from the roof. Slowly he turned to face his fear. He saw it, and froze; he was paralyzed from fear. The thing was 6 or 7 feet tall. Its long slender shiny black head looked right at him. It seemed like they stared at each other for hours. The thing had no recognizable eyes, it was a sleek black face that was designed to kill. He knew that he was going to die, but he wanted to take a chunk of the think with him. He raised his cleaver into the air "Die you bi-." was all he could manage to say. The thing was so fast it wasn't fair. It didn't let him have a chance. Its mouth had opened and its long tongue penetrated through his face and into his brain. The last thing he saw was the black face, and the long sharp teeth.  
  
Aliens : Corporate Wars 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been 4 years since the scheduled check up with the computer aboard the Fer'ror mining ship, the Queen Elizabeth.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, the Queen Elizabeth's computer is supposed to send us a check up message every year in deep space. It has been 4 years and we haven't received one of the checkups. This could be a malfunction in the computer, but that's very unlikely."  
  
Explained Chen the head of starship management who worked for Iron Collector Corp. The ICC has sent ships to find Iron for years since earth has been depleted of it.  
  
"Mr. Chen you are aware that these deep space mining vessels cost up to billions of dollars are you not?" Said Mr. Dronan head of ICC.  
  
"Yes sir, I know of the costs" answered Chen.  
  
"Then what are the chances we can find this ship?"  
  
"The ship will come back to earth no matter what sir. Even if all the other computers are fried, the navigation computer which is protected in the very center of the ship, will bring it back here."  
  
"That's good news Chen, I didn't want to have to fire you. I like you Chen, maybe you could get a raise." Said Mr. D  
  
"Sir I'm more concerned about the crew" Replied Chen "You see, its highly unlikely they would have survived a computer blow out this big"  
  
"Chen let me tell you something, the iron will survive and that's what matters" Mr. Dronan said "Look I know that sounds cold but it is the truth. This load of ore combined with the other 2 larger ships arriving from Fer'ror within the next 3 years will be enough for earth to last a long time. We need this ore, we will build them a memorial, send their families some money. That's how it goes."  
  
"Yes sir I understand" Chen really didn't see eye to eye with Mr. D, but it wasn't wise to argue with him.  
  
7 Months later  
  
"Brenda, please send in Mr. Chen." Matthew Dronan said over the intercom.  
  
"Right away sir" came the reply. "Ah Mr. Chen good day, I heard you had some news from the Queen Elizabeth?" asked Mr. D.  
  
"Yes sir, the Queen Elizabeth moved within distance of our probes at 1100 hours yesterday." Answered Chen. "The probes downloaded the data from on board but I didn't was to risk the payload by attempting to board it from remote control."  
  
"Good choice Mr. Chen, what did you find?"  
  
"It was as I feared no one survived. Interestingly enough, no one entered their hyper sleep chambers either. If something was wrong they could have starved, or someone could have flipped and murdered the rest of them. The hull hasn't been breached so we know that pirates didn't board it. One last thing, the Iron is in perfect condition."  
  
"Good, good, that's what I like to hear. How soon can we get a ship out there, I want to know what happened, I don't want to get caught up in customs. We'll need a notarized inspection before it reaches earth." Mr. Dronan said.  
  
"I think we could have someone out there in 2 weeks, on a high speed ship."\  
  
"Good. Mr. Chen are you up to leading an expedition?"  
  
Of course Chen didn't want to lead an expedition, why was he sending the head of Starship management. There were plenty of others that could have sent, lower ranking officers. This must have been extremely important. Accompanying him was a marine, a scientist, a pilot and an inspection officer. Standard crew for boarding a ship where everyone inside was dead, for unknown reasons. Mandy was the scientist, a student really. Needed some field practice, she was going to study the corpses and see what had happened. The pilots name was 'T' as he liked to be called. The marine was named Rick. He was equipped with standard marine weapons. They brought him along, just in case. Parker was the inspection officer, and an android at that. Androids were reliable, they can't lie, and can't be bribed. These were the people Chen was stuck with for the last 13 days.  
  
"We are approaching the ship" T announced over the intercom.  
  
"Everyone get ready I want to make this as fast as possible" Chen informed his crew.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Chen" replied Parker "We aren't in any hurry"  
  
Chen didn't feel like arguing with an android. Chen didn't know what to expect when they got on board, and the fear started to bubble in his stomach. There was a loud thump followed by T's voice.  
  
"Docking complete, you guys can go ahead, hope you don't mind if I wait here".  
  
Mandy, Rick, Parker and Chen started into the dark ship.  
  
Alien : Corporate wars. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark inside the ship. The lights must have gone out a few years ago. The condensation dripped from the pipes running along the walls. The four people entered because they had to. It was dark, and they were all jumpy. Rick had loaded his assault rifle and kept it ready.  
  
" Rick what are you doing?" asked Parker  
  
"The hell does it look like I'm doing, getting ready, just in case" came the reply.  
  
"Rick, there is nothing on board, your heart rate has jumped and your likely going to hurt someone, just put that thing away"  
  
"Shut up you piece of crap"  
  
"Very well, you will be the one held responsible not I" Parker finally gave up.  
  
"Look if you two are done I would like to formulate a plan. Parker you and Rick go to the Bridge and try to tap the auxiliary power. Mandy and I will try to find the 'crew' " Commanded Chen  
  
"Alright sounds good Chen, we'll see what we can do" Said Rick as he and the android went off alone.  
  
" Chen, the crew was near the kitchen lets get this over with" Said Mandy as they went the other direction.  
  
Rick and Parker entered the control room, small computer monitors flickered faintly all over the room. Parker sat down in front of the main computer and started typing at an incredible rate.  
  
" Hey Chen this is Parker. You read me Chen?"  
  
"Ya this is Chen" came the reply. They all wore headsets with mics and speakers so they could communicate.  
  
" Chen you said the computers failed. I am sitting at the main console it's working just fine."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense Parker, I'll have to look at it myself before we leave" Replied Chen. "Hey could you run a life form scan I want to see if there are any virus's on board. We are almost to the kitchen. I know it sounds paranoid, but I don't want to die from some alien virus."  
  
"No problem hold on one second."  
  
"And while your at it, get the lights"  
  
The lights slowly flashed on inside the kitchen. All around was the smell of blood. The blood covered the floor and the walls. Chen threw up all over the floor. The skeletons of 8 people lay on the cold red stained floor.  
  
"Mr. Chen please leave if you cant handle the smell" said Mandy.  
  
"Ah, that's disgusting. No I'm ok now."  
  
Mandy took out her scanning equipment and began to take readings of the bodies. Chen was waiting patiently when he heard Parker talking over their intercoms.  
  
"Hey T come in" said Parker "T do you copy"  
  
"Ya this is T, what's going on in there?"  
  
"You didn't board the Queen Elizabeth did you?"  
  
"Hell no, there is no way I am going on that ship man, I'm just the pilot"  
  
Chen interrupted "What's going on Parker?"  
  
"It must be a mistake, its reading 5 life forms on board"  
  
"My god." said Chen  
  
All at once their hearts began to race. There was something else on beard with them. It hit Mandy first.  
  
"O my god there is something else, and it murdered these people" said Mandy  
  
"How do you know this?" said Parker  
  
"There are traces of some kind of foreign substance on the corpses. I think its saliva.."  
  
"Aaah no. Hell no.. I am leaving right now" said T  
  
"No your not, we are coming right now. Abort the mission. Everyone back to our ship now!" came the commands from Chen  
  
"Chen I need to you listen, this is Parker I made a private channel only you can hear me. Just listen, the life form is already onboard our ship with T. If we tell him then he will take off and leave us to die. If we don't tell him not only could he die but we would risk getting injured by trying to get the thing off our ship so we can leave. The call is yours."  
  
"Hey T" said Chen " I'm going to need you to turn around and take a look around the ship"  
  
"Hey man. what the hell am I looking for?"  
  
"We need you to find our . we need you to look for a tool. Its large and it looks like a torch, you'll know when you see it" Said Chen  
  
"Ok, if it helps us get the hell out of here, you guys are acting strange."  
  
T began to look around the much smaller high speed ship. He wasn't finding the tool but he did hear a noise in the hall.  
  
"Hello? Chen is that you?" asked T  
  
He looked really hard and saw something crawling low on the ground right at him. He stared in disbelief. It had a long head that was shiny and black. Out of its back were four large cylinder shaped things. It had six fingers on each hand. It had a long tail that ended in a point. Its entire body was shiny black and hard to see in the dim lighting. It crawled within five feet of him and stopped staring.  
  
"T did you find it yet?" asked Chen who had joined Rick and Parker along with Mandy in the cockpit of the Queen Elizabeth.  
  
"Hell.. I found something" said T  
  
Intrigued Parker asked "What is it? Describe it"  
  
"Well I can't see it well, its. its starting to stand up. Holy shit I am scared, will this thing hurt me?"  
  
Chen looked at Parker they both thought the same thing. Yes it's going to kill you.  
  
"No T, its just checking you out why don't you try to get onboard the Queen Elizabeth" said Chen  
  
They had to lure the thing out so they could escape.  
  
"Hell no, I ain't moving anywhere. Damn this thing is like 7 feet tall.. its getting closer, come on guys come help me out here.."  
  
The way it looked, the way it stared coldly. T knew what it was going to do, he wasn't stupid. He turned to run away. The thing whipped out its tail and caught him on the ankle. He fell flat on his face. T turned over just in time to feel the weight of the thing land on his chest. It must have weighed two hundred pounds, maybe more. Lightning fast the things claws began to rip at his chest. He felt its icy finger dig deep into his chest ripping off his skin. He let out a blood-curdling scream just before his throat was ripped out. Then the thing just stopped. T laid there his chest torn open his ribs lying all over the floor. The pain was beginning to leave as his body went numb. His organs were exposed to the air. The beast looked down at him pleased. He could have sworn that it smiled.  
  
"Know how the hell are we going to get out of here!" yelled Mandy as she collapsed in a chair and started to weep.  
  
"That's a good freaking question" replied Parker  
  
Alien : Corporate Wars 


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell do we get that thing off our ship?" said Chen.  
  
"I have an idea" Parker replied.  
  
"Lets hear it and fast"  
  
"Ok, we should seal the thing in our ship and stay aboard this one until we get home and they can destroy it and rescue us" explained Parker.  
  
"But to seal the doors completely you need someone to board our ship with that monster" complained Chen.  
  
"Well, yes, but it's the only way I can see to be safe"  
  
"I sure as hell don't like the plan," added Rick.  
  
"Yes but the sooner we act the better chances we have so let's all head over there. If the thing has left the ship then we board and go home, if its still on board we seal it in, and wait out the remainder of the way home" Parker continued  
  
"Lets get this over with" Mandy said. She had been standing with a blank expression for a few minutes; this was the first time she had spoken in a while.  
  
"Ok Rick you have the weapon you lead, " said Chen  
  
The three terrified humans and their android companion set off to face the terror that had already killed the crew, and could easily kill them. Parker led the way checking every corridor and possible ambush point. He had switched his Assault Rife to automatic and was ready to fill the thing with one hundred armor-piercing rounds. He also handed his sidearm a nine- millimeter handgun to Chen. Chen didn't really know how to use firearms but he felt safer nonetheless. They reached the long hall that led to their ship.  
  
"Here's the deal" said Parker "Someone will have to board our ship and turn the corner to the right. You will be just out of sight but it's a small room and there's only one entrance. Rick can stand ready and cover you from the hall. If anything gives chase, he can take it out when you are running to make the door. Listen whatever you do, hurry because the door won't stop. Who is going to be the runner?"  
  
"I will" said Mandy  
  
Everyone stared at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"What? I went to state in the hundred-meter dash, and I don't trust men to take care of this." she explained  
  
Rick took his position in the hall. He was right next to where the door would seal. He was in-between Chen and Parker; they were on board the Queen Elizabeth and Mandy who had just entered the small room. She typed furiously as she brought up the door controls and started the sealing sequence.  
  
"Almost done" she yelled  
  
'Everything was going to be fine' Parker kept telling himself. Then he saw it. It ran down the hall and stopped standing just before the room Mandy was in. It was seven feet high and wide across as well. The jet-black body stood gloriously high and supreme. It brought awe as well as fear, it reminded him of a dragon. He started to squeeze the trigger but it made the turn and got into the room with Mandy with lightning speed. She screamed as it smashed her onto the computer she was using. Sparks erupted from the console and several things went haywire. The pressure in the pipes next to Rick became unstable; they exploded with steam and pressure knocking him on the ground. He lay flat on his stomach across the barrier of the two ships, he managed to steady his gun, he was still ready.  
  
"Mandy! Rick!" yelled Chen  
  
For some reason the thing didn't kill Mandy though she was sure she broke a few ribs from being smashed into the computers. It darted back out into the hall and towards Rick.  
  
"Now I have you bastard.." he said aiming the rifle.  
  
Mandy then made a fatal mistake; she followed the thing back into the hall hoping to get back on board the Queen Elizabeth.  
  
"Dammit Mandy!" he yelled. Rick couldn't fire armor piercing shots on automatic without hitting Mandy. He had to make the call, and he needed to kill the monster. Rick squeezed the trigger and ten rounds fired almost instantly. Four rounds hit the Alien in the chest and acid flew forward. Unfortunately two missed and hit Mandy in the shoulder. The other four slammed into a computer console at the end of the hall. Mandy shrieked as her shoulder literally incinerated and her arm fell to the floor. She staggered shortly and fell onto the ground.  
  
"My god.." said Rick  
  
The Alien wasn't even stunned, it was missing several chunks out of its ribs but it still came at full speed. The consoles that the other rounds hit exploded and the door started to close to seal off the fire.  
  
"Rick! Move it!" Screamed Parker  
  
The creature was only 10 feet away. He started to get up but the doors controls were smashed and it was closing extremely fast.  
  
"Bastard." Rick said one last time as he saw the door closing  
  
The door slammed shut severing Rick into two pieces. The thing was trapped inside their old ship, Chen and Parker were safe.  
  
One horrible thought plagued their minds. Mandy was still alive on the other side of the door with the Alien..  
  
Alien : Corporate Wars 


End file.
